


Your blue eyes

by Aoaka_chan



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Red String of Fate, Reincarnation, Reunions, Rinharu week 2017 Day7, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoaka_chan/pseuds/Aoaka_chan
Summary: In a universe where (in rare cases) you meet your soulmate, and you remember each other the first time your eyes lock.Rin hasn’t expected that he would find what was missing in his life, in the blue eyes of a stranger…





	Your blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> T-T I love them!!

_He was sitting in a dimly lit room, in an old worn chair. He felt tired, his blue eyes had long ago lost their usual sparkle, looking at the figure laying on the bed beside him, his heart skipped a beat, he hadn’t seen the red eyes in three months, since they were too tired to open anymore, his pain was too intense as he gripped the skinny hand, massaging it with his thump, feeling how fragile it was, but he clearly remembered how this hand used to be so strong, how it used to hold him so passionately, so lovingly._  
 _He took a deep breath, trying to calm his speeding heart “Hey baby … I miss you,” he swallowed the lump in his throat, he already decided he was going to do this, he was not going to back out now, he took another deep breath, hand caressing the red looks “Rin, if you are still here just for me, just because you’re worried about me, then go …” his tears were falling, voice cracking with every word “ I know how much you’ve suffered and I know you’re in pain right now, so please .. rest now, you deserve it,” he started crying harder “I’m going to be okay, I can take care of myself,”_  
 _He saw Rin taking a deep breath, he knew it was time, with tears flowing freely he leant down, kissing Rin’s lips “I love you,” he whispered against his lips._  
 _Rin took another deep breath, before his breathing stopped, his beating heart stopped._  
 _With the lifeless body beside him, Haru cried until he was found._  
________________________________________________________________  
Haru ran out of the train doors as soon as it opened, taking the steps to his friend’s house two at a time, he was late, and after Makoto told him not to be too.  
He invited Haru last night to have dinner with him and his boyfriend, Sousuke, who Haru has seen only once when he dropped Makoto by his house one night, he instantly didn’t like him, Makoto insisted that once Haru got to know him better, he would change his mind, which led to this dinner with Makoto, Sousuke and Sousuke’s best friend as apparently he has yet to meet Makoto and the two lovers found it a good chance for them all to get to know each other, Haru didn’t fancy meeting new people, but since they were important to Makoto he will let it slid this time, he reached the door of Makoto’s house, taking a second to catch his breath before ringing the bell.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“He sure is late,” Sousuke commented coldly.  
“Come on Sousuke, his train was late, what is he supposed to do?” Makoto said defensively.  
“He could’ve ran” Sousuke retorted.  
Rin chuckled at the pair, he came with Sousuke to meet his boyfriend, who turned out to be a very nice guy, Rin was really happy for them, but he was jealous at the same time, he wanted to find someone special too, funny thing was that he has never dated anyone before, he got confessed to a lot but it just didn’t click with any of them, though he had always felt a pain in his heart whenever he saw two people in love, like he was missing someone, he rubbed over his heart, the pain rising again, and he could feel his heart beat speeding up, he took a deep breath, trying to calm his speeding heart, just in time to hear the bell ringing.  
“He’s here” Makoto said excitedly as he hurried to open the door.  
“Makoto seems really fond of him you know, you should try to get along with him better if you want to keep this one,” Rin said, smirking at Sousuke, who responded with a low ‘Shut up!’ and a glare to go.  
Rin could hear Makoto and his friend talking as they approach the room, he felt like he knew this voice, it was so familiar he just couldn’t remember where he has heard it before.  
Makoto entered the room first, behind him was a shorter male with night dark hair, Rin’s heart was going crazy, _What’s wrong with me?_ , he was really confused as to why the sight of another stranger made him feel like this.  
But then the stranger locked eyes with him, and he saw them widen in recognition, mirroring his own.  
And he knew... _he knew!_  
How can he forget the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, the eyes he used to stare hours at, the eyes that once looked at him with such love he forgot his own name.  
How can he forget _him_ , he could see the laughs they have shared, the tears, the joy, the passion, he could see their little home beside the see, how they used to swim together and walk together, god he can clearly remember all the kisses they shared, the caresses, the late night love making.  
Though he also saw sickness, he saw pain as it took over his body and made him lay in bed for months, not being able to hold his crying lover, not being able to comfort him, until darkness took him away.  
Then he remembered it, “ _Rin, if you are still here just for me, just because you’re worried about me, then go …”_  
“Rin!” the desperation in the voice that called him made him come back to reality and made him aware of the tears running on his cheeks, he looked at the blue eyes he missed so much to see them in a similar state, crying holding such sadness in them.  
“Haru ..” he moved forward reaching for his crying lover, because he can hold him now, he can comfort him, he was met half way when Haru hurriedly took the few steps separating them, burying his face in Rin’s neck, hands warped tight around him, Rin’s arms were immediately around him, pulling him even closer if possible, his lover was sobbing in his arms, clutching him desperately and he could do nothing but hold him tight, caressing his hair in a failed attempt to calm him.  
“Thank you Haru,” he said between tears “Thank you for letting me go,”  
At this Haru’s legs gave up on him, and Rin not being much stronger right know couldn’t hold him up and they both ended up sitting on the ground, Haru was in his lap still pressed against him, while Rin tried his best not to break down as well, holding Haru with all his might, trembling, his own tears not stopping soon.  
They stayed like this for a while under the shocked and surprised gazes of their friends, until Haru stopped crying, eventually falling asleep in Rin’s arms too exhausted from the emotional shock and crying, Rin didn’t move from his place, his hand never stopped caressing the black locks, his own tears dried by now.  
He looked at his friends, finally remembering them, he wanted to laugh at their expressions, they were both seated on the floor in front of them, both speechless, worried as they were afraid to ask what’s wrong, afraid to ask for explanation.  
“I guess you guys want to know what this is all about huh?” he asked, tightening his arms around Haru as he shifted a little.  
“That would be really nice,” Sousuke said, exchanging looks with Makoto, who was also worried and a little panicked.  
Rin sighed, he wanted to tell their story with Haru, but maybe it was better to talk about it before he woke up “I knew Haru, long ago …” he stopped to breath again, it was hard to talk about this without getting emotional.  
“Like when you were children?” Makoto said trying to help Rin.  
“No, like in a previous life” Rin said looking at the sleeping black haired beauty in his lap.  
“We lived in the same city when we were kids, we were neighbors, we played together all the time, and we grew up together, we were really happy” Rin said a longing look on his face.  
“At sixteen I realized I was in love with him and decided to tell him, but war came to our country suddenly, we were attacked at night, mom came to my room and told me to hide in the closet and never make a sound, I sat there for who knows how long before it was quit again, I got out to find my parents were killed, I ran away to Haru’s house and found him sitting beside his father’s dead body … it was horrible … we ran away together after that, it was really hard to find a safe place in war, we were captured and enslaved for a couple of years, but then we managed to run away again, after months of traveling we found a small village near the sea, we found out later that it was in another country and we were finely safe,”.  
Makoto was crying soundlessly while Sousuke ran a comforting hand on his back, Rin was getting emotional too, he tightened his hands on Haru to make sure that he is safe in his arms now, and continued their story.  
“The people there were really nice, they helped us settle in, I worked as a fisher and Haru worked in a small restaurant and we managed to buy our own house after a while, it was really small and old but it was all we have ever wanted, we were really attached to one another at that time after all we went thru together, one night I kissed him on a whim, he kissed back, we confessed and we started a secret relationship, we settled in nicely, we forgot the war, we forgot everything we went thru, I loved him to death and he loved me back and we were never happier,”  
Rin held a fond smile when he talked about their life together, which Makoto and Sousuke couldn’t help but mirror.  
“But good things are never meant to last, after four years in that village, I started to get really tired and I always had a headache, one day I fainted, and when I woke up, I was in a hospital, Haru was sitting beside me with an unreadable expression, I found out later that I had brain cancer, and it was incurable at this stage,”  
The gasps from Makoto and Sousuke stopped him momentarily from talking.  
“Haru was always there with me, trying to cheer me up and prying for a miracle to happen, but I got worse really quick after that, and after four months I went in a coma, I could hear everything but I couldn’t move a muscle. It was really frustrating, I could hear Haru cry and call my name but I was never able to answer him or reach for him,” Rin’s voice cracked as he remembered the feeling of helplessness “I tried so hard, I fought with all my might but I couldn’t ..” he stopped talking to take a shaky breath forcing himself to continue, Makoto was back in tears now and even Sousuke had teary eyes.  
“After three months, Haru came early in the morning as usual, he stayed silent for a while and when he started talking I could hear the tears in his voice, he told me he missed me as always and then he told me that if I was still there just because I was worried about him then I should go, he started crying and he told me he knew h-how much I’ve suffered and that I was … I was-” Rin couldn’t talk any more, his tears choking him.  
“That I knew you were in pain,” he looked surprised at Haru to find him awake. He was crying too but his voice was strong “and that you should rest because you deserve it and that I’m going to take care of myself, that … that I love you,” Haru nuzzled his face in Rin’s chest “you took a deep breath, and then you ... were gone,”.  
All of them were quiet for a while, taking it all in, it was not a usual story, they all needed time to understand it, Rin continued to caress Haru’s locks, while the other clung to him.  
“Now that was … something,” Sousuke said trying to break the silence.  
“You two must be really tired,” Makoto started “Why don’t you go and rest today and we can eat dinner together again tomorrow,” he had understood the need for the two of them to be alone now.  
“Y-Yeah,” Rin said while getting up, Haru following lead.  
“My house is close by,” Haru said taking Rin’s hand in his own and walking to the door.  
Rin followed without even being conscious of what he was doing, his heart was broken but he felt finally whole again, he felt like he had found the thing he has been looking for his entire life, he was sad but also grateful, because Haru was here now, he was holding his hand, and everything would be ok now, because they were safe, there was no war to threaten them, they were not slaves to anyone, and more importantly they were both healthy and strong, and now, they’ve found each other.  
Sooner then he thought, they reached Haru’s house, once in the safety of the living room, Rin couldn’t hold it in anymore and crushed Haru in a hug again, wanting to make sure again and again that Haru was really here, and it wasn’t some sick dream that he would suddenly wake up from.  
“Haru,” he said just because he can, just because he now remembers.  
“I’ve lived forty years after that Rin,” Haru said, voice trembling, he didn’t want to remember that, the long agonizing life he had lived without Rin, waiting every day for death to take him were Rin was “You have to make it up to me,”.  
He felt Rin’s arms tighten around him and letting out a long breath,  
“Haru, I’m sor-“ Haru quickly put his finger on Rin’s lips, preventing him from continuing his sentence,  
“Don’t” Haru said firmly.  
They stared at each other’s eyes, both understanding that Rin didn’t need to apologize for anything, both seeing the hurt, the sadness, the despair in each other’s eyes, but there was also excitement, gratefulness and hope, hope that this time it will work, Rin couldn’t help but get lost in the blue of his lover’s eyes, leaning in closer, their lips touched softly, hesitantly at first, but as soon as they were sure that the other won’t disappear, they let go, teeth clicking together, tongues clashing hastily, both clutching each other with all their might, the wet sounds and the soft moans filled the air, Rin took a step forward and they were tumbling down, Haru’s back hit the couch, Rin’s weight pressing him firmly against it, he let out a soft sound at the familiar sensation that he missed so much, they kissed for who knows how long, Haru could feel his lips getting numb, he was barely able to catch his breath, but he didn’t care, Rin was kissing him and the whole world can go and disappear for all he cares.  
They only pulled apart when the need to breath became too much, both panting hard, Rin looked at Haru like he was about to eat him whole, he shivered at that thought, the feeling of Rin’s body pressed against him not helping in suppressing his want.  
“I missed you” said Rin, littering his face with soft kisses, “I swear I’m gonna make it up to you,”  
“Then … “ Haru stopped before locking eyes with Rin.  
“Stay with me, this time,” he said sincerely, caressing the red locks with his hand, they were still as soft as silk, just like he remembered.  
Rin smiled, though his eyes were filled with sadness, “I love you,” Rin managed to say before kissing Haru again, feeling his tears slid down and falling on Haru’s face, Haru only tightened his hands around his shoulders and kissed him harder, his own tears making their way down his cheeks.  
They were both too hurt to be healed just like that, it would take time, two broken hearts, that needed a lot of time to heal, that needed a lot of love and reassurances to be back the way they were, but as Haru laid there on the couch, feeling Rin against him, kissing him like he yearned to do for years previously, he knew it would all by okay now, because their medicine was right there in their arms, and this time, they have all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinlng this story needs a second chapter ...


End file.
